True Feelings
by Foxy88
Summary: True love finds Hermione in the man that she least expects to find it. Or so she thought. Will she be able to find out the truth about Draco? Or will some other man cloud her judgement? Rated M for HGDM, HGSS fluff, rape and mature scenes. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

True Feelings

Pre-chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to this story.

Dream/ Vision of Hermione's

"Just get it through your thick head, Hermione! I just don't love you anymore!"

"Does this mean that we're over? Please… don't do this to me! Not now! We have a child to raise. I can't do this without you! I need you, Draco."

Dream/ Vision ended

Ron had just been on his way up to the girls dormitory to see one of his best friends, Hermione when he heard shouting and screaming coming from inside her room. He burst through the doors to find Hermione kicking, screaming and thrashing around in her bed. All of her roommates looked scared, their faces white. "Its okay girls; she's only having a nightmare. I think I'll take it from here."

All of the girls looked at him gratefully and ran out into the common room.

Ron looked into Hermione's empty eyes as he took her in his arms and slowly began to rock her. He put his mouth right by her ear and whispered, "Hermione, 'Mione… wake-up… It was only a dream." He whispered calming and soothing words to her until her tear stained eyes fluttered open and looked Ron right in the eyes and gave him a look that made him want to cry.

"Ron… w-what happened? All I remember is… Draco… and h-he… broke up with me!" she said as her eyes once again began to fill with tears as she even dared to think back on that horrific nightmare.

Ron looked back at her, not knowing what to say, or any comfort to give to her. "Hermione… it was just a dream… it wasn't real… I'm sure Draco isn't even thinking about breaking up with you. Your… your… your perfect. He would be stupid to even think those thoughts about breaking up with you. He's defiantly not worth it if he did want too." He said as he gave her a warm smile.

"Thank you so much, Ron. That really helps. I'm sure that Draco wouldn't even think of such a thing, but I know that if he did, I can always talk to you about it, Ron. What you said meant so much to me. It showed me that you really care. That is very important to me. Thank you." She said returning a grateful smile. "Come on, lets go met Harry and Draco in the Potions classroom. Its almost time for class to start."

"Okay Hermione… I really don't want to be late again… I don't have time for all the detentions he'll give me this time… I mean, last time I was 2 minutes late and I got 2 weeks of detentions! Now, let's think about that… is it reasonable? No, of course not! I was 2 minutes late! Not 3, 5…. 2 minutes!" he finished dramatically, panting as they ran down the stairs and into the great hall.

"Oh Ronald, stop your whining! We'll just have to make sure that we're not late… we have exactly 5 minutes before Potions start and we're almost there. So chill out a little!" she said gigging at the fact that Ron was getting so heated about 2 weeks of detentions… but with Snape? "Well, I can see his point… I guess." She ran down the last steps and into the classroom followed closely by Ron.

"A little late aren't we Weasley and Granger? I expected better out of a know-it-all, Ms. Granger. As for Mr. Weasley… well, I don't expect that much out of you. Take your seats."

"Now, to perform a proper Babbling Beverage you must use precise ingredients. They are…"

As Ron tried his hardest to pay attention, he noticed that someone had slid a note into his note book. He open his notebook cautiously, making sure that Professor Snape was nowhere near. He grabbed the note and slipped it under his desk to read. The further and further down he read, the bigger his eyes became. It was a note from Hermione. He inched his face closer down to read it again, carefully looking at every word. It read:

"_Dear Ron,_

_I'm in trouble and I need your help. Yes, I did say you just in case you thought that this was a mistake on my part. All that I can think about is my nightmare. I don't know what it means, but I thought that maybe you could help me understand it better. It starts out with Draco asking me to go outside on the balcony. I was dressed in very fancy black robes. He held my hand as we walked out together. When we reached the balcony he turned to me and said that we couldn't be together anymore. I asked why, in tears and he said that it was impossible to love me now. I didn't understand, but then I asked how I could raise the baby, because I could keep it without his father. He left my side, disappearing back into the ballroom. Then I woke up and saw you. I just don't understand what it means. We never wear fancy robes here… ever. Was it just a dream?_

_Hermione"_

Ron looked at the note and then looked back at Hermione. She refused to meet his gaze, but motioned for him to write back. He began his letter back to her.

"_Dear Hermione, _

_This all seems way too weird for me to understand, but I'll try my best to help just because I care about you that much. First of all, I doubt that this even could happen in that setting because you don't own black dress robes and even if you did, there's no special occasion were you could wear them here. So, that takes care of that part. Secondly, I don't think that you're pregnant, or at least you don't look it. So, I don't think that s a problem either. Couldn't it just be a dream? Not all dreams are for real you know. Besides, it's a nightmare, wasn't it? In nightmares you think of the worst things that could ever happen to you. That sounds like a pretty bad thing to me. Sorry, that's all that I can think of right now. I hope that helps a little._

_Ron"_

He looked back up at her as she read the note. When she finished, she looked back at him and gave him a small nod and went back to listening to Professor Snape's lecture.

A good 2 hours later they appeared from the classroom. "Come on guys; let's go back to the common room… I need to relax a little bit before our next lesson." Said Hermione as she began to climb steps towering over her. When they finally came to the picture of the Fat Lady, they were all out of breath. "Password", said the Fat Lady.

"Meditation," said Harry as the door swung open.

"Meditation? When did we come up with that one? Doesn't sound like any word I've ever heard before." Said Ron as he collapsed into the nearest chair.

"Well… meditation is a thing that muggles do to relax and… hey, what is everyone crowded around over there?" Said Harry pointing over to the bulletin board, which was surrounded by people.

"I dunno. Lets go check it out." Said Hermione.

They all made their way through the crowds of people until they could see the board. It read:

"Students 4th-7th years are welcome to this years first annual Hogwarts Festivity. This year we will be celebrating the event that has occurred between the witch and wizard civilization and Lord Voldemort. As you all know, Lord Voldemort has been defeated by our own Harry Potter. Congratulations to us all. In honor of this great success, we will be hosting a gala for all witch and wizards to attend. ONLY student from the 4th years and up may attend this gala. My greatest apologies to all of the younger students who was not able to make this cut line. To my older students, the gala begins at 6:00 sharp, and ends at no later than midnight. Don't forget to wear your best dress robes! The date of the Grand Gala is scheduled for a month from this Friday night. Congratulations on this great honor and be prepared for a night of fun!"

"A gala? That's so exciting! I need to go tell Draco!" Said Hermione as she ran from the common room.

Ron just sat their thinking about the gala… and then it hit him. Dress robes, dancing, a night of fun… just like Hermione's dream! Ron went straight to Harry.

"Harry? I think Hermione's in trouble."

Sorry guys, that's all I got right now. Please r&r so I can update!


	2. Chapter 2

True Feelings

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to this story.

"What? What do you mean Hermione's in trouble? Ron! Talk please!" screamed Harry.

Ron looked up into Harry's eyes and saw the same love and the same lust for her as he did for her as well. He was overcome with such emotion of anger and frustration towards Harry that he had to walk away for fear that he might do something he may later regret.

"Ron! Ron! Come back! Please tell me what is going to happen to her! I can't stand the thought that Hermione is in trouble… please tell me what's wrong. I-I love her…so much." Said Harry in a low voice, shouting across the whole common room to tell Ron his true feelings towards Hermione.

"What? How can you tell me that you love her so much! Do you know the meaning of love, Harry? You think that you can get any girl that you want just because you're the famous Harry Potter! I have loved her since the first time I saw her at Kings Cross! I'm the one that has thought about her every second of every day all the time! I'm the one that would sit for hours just watching her sleep! Do you really know what it means to be in love? Tell me, Harry! Come on, if you know than please, tell me! Tell me how you've watched her every second; looking at her, making sure that she is safe at all times… thinking about her constantly. Come on Harry, tell me… tell us all what you think of her." Said Ron as he walked back down the steps and stopped right in front of Harry's face to hear his answer.

Harry thought about his answer very carefully. He now knew that he was not the only person that was in love with Hermione. He didn't want to lose any friendship just because of the choices that he would make at this very minute. " I don't know, Ron. I haven't sat by her bed watching her sleep, and I don't think about her all the time… but I do have feelings for her, just like you do."

Ron watched him climb up the stairs into his dormitory and close the door. He could hear people behind him start to whisper, telling their friends what just happened. Ron, hearing some of the conversation, started feeling guilty about what he said. "Its okay for Harry to love her too… I shouldn't lose my friendship over this. Besides, I doubt that either one of us will get her anyway. She's to attached to Malfoy to even look at one of us this way. I should go apologize to him." Thought Ron as he left the common room, ignoring the many people staring up at him as the walked up the stairs and into the boys dormitory. Ron found Harry on his bed looking at pictures of him, Ron and Hermione. Ron stepped closer and saw the three of them laughing together. It was a few minutes in silence before Harry started to speak. "I wish that everything was still like this. Just the three of us, hanging out together, don't you wish that?" he said still looking at the picture tracing out Hermione's face with his finger. Without waiting for a reply his added, "We only cared for Hermione then. She was the solver of our problems, not the maker of them. I miss the old days so much, everything is just so different now. I want Hermione back, our Hermione back."

Ron came closer, and put his arm on Harry's shoulder. "I miss the old days too, but Hermione wants to be with Malfoy, and as friends of hers it would be wrong to tell her how we really feel. As much as I want too."

Harry looked up at him, biting his lip as though he wanted to say something. "Ron, you know when you pulled me aside, after Hermione left, you said that she was in trouble. Can you tell me about it?"

Ron nodded his head and began his story. "Well, this morning I can up to her dormitory to talk to her and I heard her screaming so I rushed into the room and she was like, having a fit or something so I told her roommates to get out and I woke her up. We went down to the Potions classroom together and she gave me a note. I still have it. Here" he said as he handed over the note for Harry to read.

Harry took the note and started to read it. As he read on, he couldn't believe what was there. When he finished he fell in his bed as though someone had just thrown him onto it. HE looked up at Ron and together they started thinking about everything that had occurred in that day's event.

"Okay, well, the Gala is one big problem. But that's all that I can think about, I mean, no black dress robes and no pregnancy with Malfoy, that we know of anyway." Said Harry snickering that the fact of Hermione and Draco actually "being" together like that anyway.

"Okay, well, we can talk to her tomorrow, so let's get to bed, its past midnight… you'd better hope that I don't fall asleep in History of Magic tomorrow!"

Right as they both were drifting off to sleep Hermione ran into their room yelling for them both to wake up. "Ron! Harry! Wake up! I have to tell you something."

They both looked up as Hermione lit a light with her wand. "What is it Hermione?" said Ron rubbing his eyes.

"Well, I went to talk to Draco, and we went shopping…"

Hermione/Draco Flashback

"Hey Hermione, what about this one?" said Draco as he held up a lovely purple robe.

"Its way to big, I told you that I need a size 6."

"Excuse me miss. Do you happen to have this in a size 6?" said Hermione, holding up a beautiful light blue robe.

"Nope, I'm sorry dear. All we have in size 6 is this one." Said the attendant, holding up a very attractive black dress robe.

"Oh, Hermione, that one would look so good on you! We'll take it." Said Draco holding out his credit card.

End of Hermione/Draco Flashback

"Wow Hermione, your vision is coming true… what are you going to do? I mean, the only thing missing is the…. (gulp) pregnancy." Said Ron, looking attentively to Hermione, waiting for her response.

"Well, I can't guarantee anything, but I highly doubt that I'll do anything with Draco, I mean, we're not that close in our relationship to be going to that extremity yet."

"Okay, just promise that if you do, you'll use protection." Said Harry coming up behind her and staring at her with those big green eyes.

Hermione nodded turned her heel and ran out into the hallway.

"Harry? What are we gonna do? I mean, everything is set. There's only one part missing, and I'm sure if Draco wants it, he'll get it. What are we gonna do? I'm scared for her, Harry. I don't want her to go through that pain."

"I know, Ron. We'll think of something, lets just sleep on it. Maybe we'll talk to her in the morning."

Ron spent half the night rolling around in his bed, unable to get comfortable, thinking about Hermione.

Ron's Dream Sequence

"Ron! Ron! Please, help me!" cried out Hermione in a world of pain, held back by Draco, ripping off her clothes and tying them around her legs, arms and gagging her around the mouth. Ron ran as fast as he possibly could to come and rescue her. He came to the door, put his hand on the door knob but realized that it had been locked. He backed away from the door and ran as hard as he could back into it, he could hear her yelping in pain as he rushed into the door. Pausing to rest he sat down and thought of ways to break the door open. Then finally he realized something so easy, how could he forget? He was a wizard! He could use magic! He backed away from the door, pulled out his wand and screamed, "Alohomora!" and the door came unlocked. He rushed inside to find that Draco had fled the scene and left Hermione there to die. As he strode into the room, he saw Hermione lying on the bed, unconscious. "Hermione! Please, wake up…"

End of Ron's Dream Sequence

Ron woke up with tears in his eyes. He ran over to Harry's bed and shook him until his head most have been bursting out of his skull. "W-what's up Ron? What's the matter?"

"I just had the vision… like Hermione's…. I think."

Harry opened his eyes and sat up to hear Ron's story.

"Well… it started out with…"

Sorry… couldn't think of a good cliffhanger this time. I need 5 reviews before I continue.


	3. Chapter 3

**True Feelings**

**Chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to this story. **

**"Oh my God! Ron, we can't let this one come through. What are we going to do... I mean, Hermione is smart. But so is Draco... especially when he wants something." Said Harry, his head in his hands. **

**"I don't know what I'm going to do! This is terrible. You don't think that he would actually do that, do you? I mean, he's not that type of guy." Said Ron, walking back and forth across the dormitory.**

**"Who's not that type of guy?"**

**Ron and Harry slowly turned their heads towards the door way and saw none other than Hermione standing their with her arms crossed and foot tapping. **

**"Well, Hermione... Ron had a dream that... that Draco rapped you." Said Harry getting up off the bed and walking across the room to Hermione.**

**"That is completely absurd! How could you say such a thing, more or less dream it. Draco would never do such a thing to me. In fact, he invited me to a lovely dinner tonight. Which I will be going too. I can assure you both, nothing is going to happen. I am a smart and responsible person, and if I would have sex with Draco, that would not be smart or responsible, would it?" said Hermione inching closer to the boys as they backed away... ready for her to explode on them. "Listen, its very flattering that you both have feelings for me... but I'm very happy with Draco and nothing that you two say or do is going to change that. So, please stop trying. Okay, your really being immature and your hurting my feelings with all these remarks and comments about Draco. I love him, no matter what." Said Hermione as she turned her heel and walked out of the room.**

**"Well, that went... well." Said Harry going back and sitting on his bed, putting his hands back to his forehead.**

**"I don't understand. Why won't she believe us! Its not like we're trying to break them up... we're just trying to protect her." Ron said as he began his walking again.**

**"Maybe we should just drop it... its not our problem to deal with. Hermione's right... she's a big girl, she can handle anything Draco throws at her."**

**"How can you say that, Harry?" said Ron, stopping right in front of him. "How can you say that?" he repeated.**

**Harry walked up to ron and began telling him his theory of what just happened. "Okay... remember when Hermione said that we were just being immature? She thinks that we're just making all this stuff up so that she'll dump him and pick one of us. The only way that she'll believe us, is if it really happens. Don't you understand? She will never believe us until the truth really happens. We just have to wait, and hope that your dream is wrong."**

**HERMIONE'S DORMITORY**

**While Ginny was picking out clothes for Hermione to wear on her date with Draco, Hermione was explaining what happened with Ron and Harry. " I just don't understand, Ginny. I just walked in and they were talking about Draco and some weird dream that Ron had about Draco rapping me. I don't understand what their trying to do."**

**"Well, Hermione... given your situation... I would say that their just making up something that would get you to dump him."**

**"Thats what I thought, so I explained that their effort was in vain and told them to stop because it was really hurting my feelings."**

**"Okay... well, lets just forget about this for now... tonight, just go out with Draco and have the time of your lives." Said Ginny, holding up a silver dress.**

**HOURS LATER**

**"Ginny, don't you think that this outfit looks alittle seductive?" said Hermione when she came out of the bathroom. She spinned around to show Ginny the full affect.**

**"Oh Hermione... that looks so good on you. I insist that you wear it. Draco will be so impressed. Now go on... he's waiting for you downstairs."**

**Hermione walked down the stairs to find Draco talking with none other than Harry and Ron. Ron looked up and saw her coming down. He nudged Draco, and he also looked up. She smiled, and he embraced her openly. "So much for a rape theory, huh guys?" she thought as they stood there entwined in each others grasp.**

**"you guys need to hurry up if your going to make your reservation in time." Said Harry as he and Ron walked towards them.**

**Draco nodded and took Hermione's hand as they walked out of the dormitory. He led her into the prefects dormitory. "Isn't this place just used when the prefects need to communicate with each other? I thought noone could be alone in this room without permission." Said Hermione in a shaky voice. Harry's words kept floating through her mind. "He's going to rape you." His words sent a chill all the way down her spine. Draco showed her into the dormitory where he had candles lit everywhere around the table set up right in the middle. He escorted her into her chair and she had her first chance to look around. The table cloth was linen, the plates gold. "This is so wonderful, Draco. You didn't have to do this for me." She said looking once more around the room.**

**"Ya, but I wanted too. Your my girl, and I wanted tonight to be special."**

**"Special? Any certain reason for that?" said Hermione glancing up at the queen size bed in the corner.**

**"No perticular reason. Just wanted us to have some time alone... you know what I mean? The bed is just there if you want to get extra comfortable." He said as he got up and walked over to her. "You've been so stressed lately, I just thought that you could use some relaxing time." He said, rubbing her shoulders.**

**"Relaxing does sound nice. Lets just talk." Said Hermione putting her hands on top of his. She moved them in a polite way and smiled at him.**

**"Okay. What shall we talk about?" said Draco. "I know. Harry and Ron started telling me about this weird dream you had the other night. It was like"**

**"Lets not talk about that. I think that we should talk about how deeply in love we are." Said Hermione striding over to Draco. Looking up at her, he gazed into her beautiful, deep brown eyes. "Hermione... would you like to dance?"**

**"Of course." She said, pulling him off his chair and putting in some romantic mood music. He held his hand out and she slid hers into it. He pulled her close and wrapped his hand around her waist. They rocked, hand in hand, her head on his shoulder. He came close to her and whispered, "I love you, Hermione. Don't ever forget that." He put his hand on her chin and lifted it up until their eyes met. "Your my girl." He smiled at her and pulled her closer into a deep, passionate kiss. He looked into her eyes, full of lust and wanting. She glanced over at the bed, and back into his eyes. His head followed the direction her eyes had led him to, turned back and said, "are you ready? I don't want to make you do anything that your not ready for." Her answer was another kiss, drawing him towards the bed. She laid on it, begging him to come with her. He sat down beside her and put a trail of kisses all over her face and neck, that set chills all over her body. In return she moved closer and undid the front of his shirt and pulled it over his head. She ran her hands over his muscular chest. He took her in his arms and they held each other until she was ready to move on. She gave him a ready nod and he started to remove her top. He pulled it over her head and tossed it on the floor. Next to come was the bra. That came off rather quickly as he lust for her was gaining at every touch. She looked down and tried to hide herself from him, embrassed of what he thought. He gave her a confused look and gently pulled her hands away. "Don't be shy. Let me see. Your still beautiful to me, no matter what." She looked at him and gave him a nervous, but more confident smile. He started to touch her. Taking breast in each hand he gently began to rub them lightly. He heard Hermione gasp for breath and he looked up at her, smiling. He took that as a note to go on, so he lifted her up on his thighs. He leaned her back on his legs while he pulled down her skirt. He rubbed his hands up and down her thighs, teasing her and building the wanting to a point of no return. She stopped him and began to unzip and take off his pants. She knew that he was yearning for the sexual contact that he was giving her. She started teasing him, getting on top of him with his boxers still on, going up and down against him. "Hermione. Your pushing me to the limit." He said, groaning. She gave him a sly smile as she could feel him getting more erect everytime she moved. "Hermione... I mean it." He said as he tried to get her to stop. Instead of stopping, she took off his boxers and took his full cock into her mouth. The sensation for him was incredible. He couldn't take it anymore. With a loud moan he ejaculated. At first Hermione didn't know what to expect. When all of this fluid just came squirting out, she was disgusted. She didn't know what to do, but she decided to just take it all in, so she swallowed it. She then looked at Draco. To see him panting like that made her feel so confident. She sat on top of him, and let him take off her thong. She then straddled him and just sat there... waiting for him to make his move. He looked at her, and she gave him a ready nod. He got under her and said in a very strong voice, "I'm not going to lie to you, this will hurt. Especially for a virgin. Are you sure that you want to do this. There's no going back after this, Hermione. You can't change it." He slid off, thinking that maybe she wasn't ready for this. **

**She looked at him and said, "Draco, I want to be with you. Physically, emotionally... anyway that I can. I want this Draco. I want you." With that he moved back under her, put his hand behind her back for support, gave her a warning glance, and plunged in. He knew he had broken through the virgin lining. Hermione shut her eyes. The pain was indeed terrible, but she promised herself that she wouldn't cry. Not this time. She didn't want to ruin the romantic moment. He pulled out, afraid that he might have hurt her. She opened her eyes and looked at Draco. "I didn't hurt you did I?"**

**She shook her head no, and he kissed her lightly on the lips as he entered her again. She closed her eyes once again, waiting for the pain. But it didn't come... instead of the pain, pleasure... hot, intense pleasure. Like warmth spreading through her entire body. When he realized that she was doing okay, he started to speed up. He was soon thrusting hard in and out of her, getting deeper and deeper everytime he plunged in. He could here her gasping for breath, so he started to slow down and let her take the lead. She laid him back onto the pillows and put her hands on his shoulders. She slowly started going up and down getting faster and faster with every groan that escaped his lips. He looked up at her, throughly impressed, and she just smiled back. He could tell that she was reaching her climax. He grabbed her hips and they rocked to the beat of the music. Within minutes she climaxed, and lay to the side, him still inside of her. He went at it, slowly until he climaxed and fell against her. They laid there, panting, entertwined in each others arms. "Draco... that was amazing. I-I can't believe that we just had sex. This is the best day of my life. Thank you."**

**"I love you Hermione."**

**"I love you too, Draco."**

**And they fell asleep in each others arms.**

**Okay... that was my very first fluff. I hope that you all enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

True Feelings 

_Chapter 3_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything or person related to this story._

_Harry sat down on his bed, thinking to himself... wondering what was going on. "Where is she?"He said aloud, standing up. He quickly looked over at Ron's bed. He had not woken up, so he walked out of the dormitory, and went to the owlrey. He called Hedwig down to him and quickly scrawled down something on a piece of paper._

"_Hermione, _

_Where are you? Are you okay? Whats going on? You need to hurry up and get back before people start talking! _

_Love,_

_Harry"_

_He attached his note to her leg and told her to take it to Hermione. "Hedwig, I need you to find Hermione and give this to her. Don't leave until her see her going through the doorway. Good luck." As he watched her soar through the open window._

_HERMIONE AND DRACO'S ROOM_

"_Good morning, sweetheart. How are you today?" Hermione rolled over and opened her eyes, to find Draco right next to her. She thought about last nights events. 'Umm... dinner, and.. oh ya.' She looked up at him and gave him a smile. He leaned in and kissed her lightly before getting up. He heard a gentle knocking coming from the window. "Hermione? Does this owl belong to you?" said Draco carrying the owl from the window over to her. Hermione reconised the owl at once. It was Harry's owl, Hedwig. She untied the note to Hedwigs leg, and read aloud. _

"_Hermione,_

_Where are you? Are you okay? Whats going on? You need to hurry up and get back before people start talking! _

_Love,_

_Harry"_

_Hermione put down the paper and looked up at Draco. "Well..."_

"_Lets get going Hermione. We can always come back." Said Draco, putting on his robes that had gotten strewn across the floor after the nights events. He chuckled to himself... remembering about the night before. Hermione came up and grabbed him from behind. "Draco Malfoy, I love you so much." She said as she turned him around. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips came together like a magnet. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, as Draco wrapped his arms around her waist. They held each other, not wanting to leave. Everything was just to prefect. The clock chimed at 9, when they finally released each other. They came out of the Prefects room, Draco coming out first and Hermione bringing up the rear. They walked silently throught the hallway, Draco slightly in front of Hermione, their hands tightly at their sides. People came up and talked to them as they passed. Ginny ran up to Hermione asking where she was. " Hermione, where did you go last night? I couldn't find you, I really need to talk to you. Will you be in the Common room tonight?" "Yes, of course, Ginny. I'll be up there tonight. Sorry I wasn't able to help you last night, I pulled an all-nighter in the library. I have a big test today." _

_Draco looked worried, wondering if Ginny really knew about what was happening. When Hermione finally pulled away from Ginny, her and Draco were once again, walking, their hands tightly to their sides. "What was that all about? I thought that the only people who knew were Potter and Weasley... the older Weasley." Said Draco out of the corner of his mouth. "Yes, they are the only ones who know. But, a lot of people want to know why you were in my common room." Said Hermione looking at him. "What did you tell them?" said Draco, stopping to look at Hermione. "Don't worry, I told them that we had an emergency Prefects meeting, and you had to come and let me know about it." She said, smiling at him. "Come on, Malfoy... I'm going to be late for my next class if you don't hurry up." She said, laughing... laughing her way right into Professor McGonall. "Professor..."she stammered. _

"_Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Will you please come to my classroom?" They looked at each other in pure terror. Hermione had no idea what was going on... "What happened? Did Harry and Ron tell? Did Draco? What happened?" kept going across her mind. She looked at Draco with a confused face and he shrugged and kept looking ahead. They went into the classroom and waited. Professor McGonagall came out with a pink, lacy bra. "Do either of you know who's this is?" she said, holding it so both of them can see it. "Umm... no, Professor... I've never seen it before." They both said, looking at each other quickly. "I know that you both didn't do this. Between you and me, I want you to try and find out who this belongs too. I found it early this morning in the prefect meeting room. You two are my most trusted prefects. I need you to find out who's this is and report back to me. That will be all. Your excused." She said before leaving the classroom, leaving the two of them alone. "Oh my God! Draco, what are we going to do? I can't believe this! How could she notice? How? I'm going to be expelled... killed... something!" she said, tears running down her cheeks. "Hermione! Its going to be alright! Nobody is going to find out. I promise." Said Draco wrapping his arm around her. She looked up and gave him a half-hearted smile. The bell rang, and they both got up and walked to their next class together. "Ms. Granger... Mr. Malfoy, do you have a note for me? Or, did you just forget about my class?" He drawled on, coming closer. Hermione could see the gray hairs in his greasy mane as he got closer. "Professor McGonall needed to speak to us about private prefect matters, Professor Snape." Said Draco, taking his normal seat in the back of the classroom. "Todays potion is the Truth serum. The drinker only needs to take one drop of this potion, before they start pouring out their hearts content to the whole class. Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, since you missed the beginning of this lesson, you are each others partners. Get to work. The directions (he taps the board) are on the board. You have two hours. Begin." _

_Hermione eagerly started on the potion. Within an hour and 15 minutes, with a little of Draco's help, she had this potion done. _

_Professor Snape approached them with a vial and scooped up alittle of the potion to take to his desk. After closely examining the potion for any mistakes or flaws, (not for Hermiones sake, but for Draco's) he stood up and asked for the two of them to come forward. He cleared his throat, "Anyone who has managed to complete this potion correctly, will be able to question Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy for the last 15 minutes of class today. Please bring your bottles to me, so I may test their potion to see if it has been done correctly." _

_Hermione stared at the clock, and glanced over at Draco. He gave her a warm smile, and whispered "don't worry, it'll be ok" in her ear. Professor Snape once again approached them with their bottle of the Truth potion. He gave it first to Hermione, who looked again at Draco and then took and small drink. She then gave it to Draco, who drank the rest of it in one glup. They stood up, bracing themselves for the painful 15 minutes that stood before them. _

"_Okay, ask your questions now." Said Draco._

_Many students in their potions class quickly raised their hands. _

_(QUESTION AND ANSWER)_

"_Hermione, what is the worst thing that you've ever done?" " I once forgot to answer the last question on a test, so I went back after class and finished it." (Snape left the classroom at this point.)_

"_Draco, are you still a virgin?" "No, I lost my virginity at a very early stage."_

" _Hermione, what size of bra do you wear?" " I am happily fitting into a 34 C at the moment." _

"_Draco, who is the last person you've had sex with?" (Snape re-enters) "Ms. -----_

"_That question is completely out of line! Pack up your things and please leave my classroom." Intrupted Professor Snape. "Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, please stay behind for a few moments." He said as he saw them packing up their things and heading for the door. "My office." He said pointing towards a door at the front of the room. They silently walked towards the door. When all three people were inside the room, Professor Snape walked over to his desk, opened the drawer and pulled out a tape, walked over to the T.V. and slipped the tape in. "I'll leave you two to look over this tape. After its over, I'll come back into the room and talk to you about it and the expectations that you now have." He left the room, closing the door with a snap._

_Hermione and Draco looked at each other. Draco took the remote and pushed play. It instantly pictured an empty room somewhere in the castle. To Hermione and Draco it just looked like an empty room in the dungeons. "What are we supposed to be watching this for? It doesn't look like anything... except an empty room." Said Hermione as they continued to watch the empty room. Draco nodded and started to fast forward the video. He stopped suddenly when he saw the room transform into the same room that they had been in the night before. Afew minutes later he saw himself and Hermione walk in. He turned to her, and together they watched everything that happened last night. When the gruesome tape was over, Professor Snape come in and sat behind his desk. He looked intently at the two of them as they stared in shame at the bare floor. "Well, will anyone care to explain what went on in this tape?" said Professor Snape, looking from Draco to Hermione. "Or perhaps I should tell my story of how I found out what was going on?" He said once again looking from one to the other of the two students. "Very well, I will. I have been watching over this room for a very long time... the reason is not important at this time. Anyway, the camera that I installed only reacts to movement. In which case it reacted to you both the minute you stepped foot into the Room of Requirement. Now, the fun part. I only looked at the tape because of the fact that Professor McGongall had told all of the teachers about the bra found there early this morning. I haven't yet told any of the teachers about this matter... but there's only one thing to make me keep my mouth shut." He looked up at Hermione. "You."_

_Hermione gasped in horror at Draco, and looked back into Professor Snape's dark eyes._

"_What must I do?"_

_Sorry it took me so long to write this! School is horrible this year, and the homework keeps coming! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and give me ideas if you have any! _


	5. Chapter 5

True Feelings

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. (literally)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What must I do?" said Hermione, staring into those dark, cruel eyes.

Snape strode over to Hermione, getting inches in front of her face and whispered, "You know what I want, Ms. Granger... or do I need to show that tape again?"

"What!" Draco stood up. That had pushed him over his limit. "What are you talking about Professor! You must be out of your mind! She's only 17! Professor, thats against the law! Do you know what kind of trouble you could get into if you do this?"

"It's only a problem if she doesn't agree with it." Said Snape, returning to his desk.

"And what makes you think that I would ever agree to have sex with you!" screamed Hermione, standing up beside Draco.

Snape walked over to the T.V., took the tape out, and threw it across the desk towards Hermione, sat back down, pointed to the tape, and said, "That. Or does the great Ms. Granger want to be expelled from Hogwarts for her disobience of the school and its rules? Didn't think so." He added after seeing Hermione shake her head in a small no.

"Well, as I can see it, you have two choices. One- you can say no to my proposition, and I can show this tape to the headmaster, and you WILL be expelled from Hogwarts, or two- you can say yes to my proposition, do what needs to be done for me not to show to tape to the headmaster, stay in school, and then forget this little incident after happened. Take your pick." He got up and walked to the doorway, pushed it open and then turned back and said to Hermione, "I'll give you 5 minutes to discuss your answer with Mr. Malfoy." He then turned around and walked out of the doorway. Draco walked with him, and shut the door tightly behind him. He muttered an incantation and the door automatically locked. He came back over and started to speak, "Hermione, I'm not sure about all of thi-"

"Wait!" she turned back to the doorway, pointed her want towards it and muttered, "Muffliato." She turned back and motioned for Draco to continue.

"Hermione... what was that you just did?"

"Oh, it was just a spell that Harry taught me last year... It's supposed to fill the person, or object in this case, with unidentifiable buzzing to prevent anyone from overhearing a conversation."

"Oh... I see. Well, as I was saying before... I don't think that you should do this... I mean... for one, it's really not safe, and two... I just don't want you to... I mean, so what if we get expelled? You can come live with me. I'll take care of you, Hermione... I promise... I mean, we can get married, have children... and if your really concerned about not being able to finish school here, you could go to Beauxbatons Academy and finish up your schooling... just please don't do this! Please..." He looked at her, tears in his eyes... knowing what would lie ahead if she would take this risk.

"Draco... Hogwarts is my home... the only place where I feel like I'm normal, where I can be myself. If I lose that... then I lose everything. I know some people here don't think I belong here because of what I am, then maybe this will help prove that I do belong here... I just don't want to lose everything. And if this is what I have to do, then I will do it." She stood up and walked to the door.

"Hermione, even if you do this people aren't going to think any differently about you... it might just make everything worse... one of the things that attracted me to you was because you were independent and you weren't going to let other people tell you what you were going to do. If you do this, then you'll be letting Snape win, and he'll know that your his too and... and I just want you to be mine." Draco walked up beside Hermione, put her hand in his, and looking her square in the eye, he said, "Hermione, I love you. I love you more than anything in the world, you mean everything to me and so much more. But if this is a step that you think that you need to take in your life, then I will be right beside you the entire way... to make sure that your safe. Just remember Hermione- I love you, and I always will... no matter what happens."

She smiled at him, and they walked out of the door, hand in hand.

When they found Snape, he was sitting in the Potions classroom, leaning over a cauldron and looking into an ingredients book. He looked up when he heard them come in. "Ah... the two love birds have returned. Hand in hand.. how sweet, I bet they won't walk out that way. 'he snickers to himself' Well, do you have an answer for me?" He looked Hermione straight in the eyes.

She paused... like she was trying to think over her answer throughly before making her final decision. She had alot to loose on both sides. If she says yes the tape will never be shown to anyone, but she might lose Draco... if she says no she'll be kicked out of Hogwarts, but she'll still have Draco. She slightly nods her head, knowing she made the right chose.

"Hurry up Ms. Granger! I don't have all day." Said Snape, starting to get alittle angry.

"I accept your proposition, Professor. I'll do whatever needs to be done... on one condition." Said Hermione, waiting for his response.

Snape stood up and walked over to Hermione, who took afew steps back, "I want Draco to stay with me, where ever we go." She looked at Snape, then to Draco who gave her a look of encouragement. She nodded back to him, took a more confident stance, and walked back up to Snape and added, "to make sure you don't get out of line, Professor."

"Ok...done, Ms. Granger. Shall we procede to my office again, then?" he said, getting up and walking back into his office, holding the door open for Hermione. She walked through it, and Snape slammed the door right in Draco's face as he tried to walk in behind Hermione. Snape led Hermione back into his room, after making sure to lock Draco out. Once he was out of the picture, he turned back to Hermione, carrying a glass of what looked like some of his potion he had been working on when she had interupted him. "Drink this." He said, thrusting the cup into her shaking hands.

"W-what is this?" she said looking into the murky purple-ish colored potion. She had never seen a potion that looked like this before, or had ever read about it.

"Just drink it. It's just a more powerful form of birth control. Never know what could happen, right?" he said, looking up and down Hermione, pausing to look at different places of her body.

Hermione took the glass and drank it, completely disgusted thinking about what he was wanting to do. It made her feel alittle dizzy, and she got slightly weak in the knees. She fell to the floor, feeling like she had just been poisened. "What has he done to me?" she thought as she tried to regain her strength and get back on her feet. She first thought of rape, but then when Professor Snape noticed that she had fallen down, he went over to her and helped her to her feet.

"The effects of this potion are so strong they seem to over power you until they sink in. I apologize for not telling you this little detail." He said to her while still trying to keep her steady.

"You have alot more to be apologizing for, Professor." Said Hermione, pushing Snape's hand of her shoulder and slowly moving toward the door. As she looked around the room, she noticed one thing that seemed not right. "Where is Draco?"

Professor Snape walked over to the door and pulled Hermione from it and helped her into a chair. After sitting in a chair right next to her he said, "It looks like Mr. Malfoy didn't care to see what would happen to you, Ms. Granger. I don't like much of an audience myself, but seeing from the tape, it looks like you do." He sneered at her, getting back on his feet, and transforming his office into a room suitable room for them to be in.

"What did you do to him, Professor? Draco promised me that he would never leave me. What have you done to him?" said Hermione, quickly getting to her feet and striding over to the door again. But just as quickly as she had gotten up, she came back down. She hit the ground with a small thud, and the last things she saw were Professor Snape's feet moving quickly towards her.

She woke up hours later in the hospital wing, with bandages all around her head. When she slowly opened her eyes, she saw Draco sitting right beside her bed, caressing her arm. When he saw her starting to open her eyes, he leaned in close to her and said, "Hermione? Are you awake? How are you feeling, baby?"

She inched her way up and with help from Draco she got into a sitting position in her bed. She leaned against the pillows for extra support and then said back, "I can't really complain, but I do have alittle bit of a headache, what happened?"

"Well, gosh Hermione! You should have a headache, you must have feel pretty hard." Said Draco standing up and beginning to pace in front of her bed. Back and forth, back and forth. Hermione watched him until she thought of her next question. "How did this happen?"

Draco stopped pacing and sat on the edge of her bed. "I don't really know, Hermione. Snape locked me out of the room, so I just stood there, leaning against the doorway trying to hear what was going on. That charm that you had put on the door earlier was still there, so I couldn't hear anything for a while, but then when it started to wear off, I pressed my ear against the door again, heard a thud and then Professor Snape ran out, carrying you in his arms. I told me to alert Madam Pomfrey that he was on his way. So I ran up to the hospital wing and told her that he was on his way up. Then he explained to her that you were in his room complaining about some low test score and then just fainted. Lousy git."

"The last thing that I remember was walking to the doorway, when I just fell over. It must have been that potion." She added thoughtfully. "I just can't believe that he helped me. I thought he hated me."

"Don't think of it as any good thing, Hermione. Do you know how bad it would look for him if he just left you in his office, bleeding to death? He had to do something, whether he wanted to or not." Said Draco, grabbing her hand and adding, "Don't think that he cares about you, Hermione. He had to do it, he didn't have much of a choice."

Hermione was about to response when Madam Pomfrey came in and saw Hermione was awake. "Ms. Granger, I didn't expect you to be awake for another couple of hours. I thought that I told you to alert me when she woke up, Mr. Malfoy. 'Draco dropped Hermione's hand, and got up to leave.' Never mind that now, please be on your way. Ms. Granger needs her rest."

"I was already on my way, Madam Pomfrey. I have some other things that I need to attend too." Draco drawled on, I wouldn't want to spend more time here then I have too."

He gave one last look at Hermione, and then turned on his heel and left. Madam Pomfrey watched him go out the doorway before returning to tend on Hermione. "You should probably tyr to get some rest Ms. Granger, I'm sure its been a long day." Madam Pomfrey helped her lay back down and walked back into her office.

She turned on her side and added, "You have no idea about how long of a day its been." Before going back into a deep sleep, turning the day's effects over and over inside her mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry its taken me SO long to update, but you wouldn't believe how busy I've been! Life has been really crazy, but it's starting to slow down, thank God! Lots of reviews, please!


End file.
